Lost In Thought
by Dragon Bakura
Summary: This fanfic is based on a future world Yami Bakura, after the destruction of Zorc in the series. He lives on a more intellectual level, still a dangerous force, but, far more cunning in his approaches to modern society. This is the first writings I've done thus far, more or less an introduction to his new perspectives on life. He is also based on the type of "Bakura" I enjoy Rping.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: _This fanfic is based on a future world Yami Bakura, after the destruction of Zorc in the series. He lives on a more intellectual level, still a dangerous force, but, far more cunning in his approaches to modern society. This is the first writings I've done thus far, more or less an introduction to his new perspectives on life. He is also based on the type of "Bakura" I enjoy Rping. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think. I may continue writing on this story base, depending on my time constraints in real life._

The silver-haired male walked slowly along the sidewalk among the hustle and bustle of people. He had his head low with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, lost in thought. This wasn't the first time he found himself in this frame of mind, being around for thousands of years, there was always things to ponder. Silently, he chuckled to himself, oh, if only his thoughts had been recorded over the years...people who thought they knew him, would die of shock alone.

The smell of food drifted through the air as he paused at a restaurant window and looked in. His stomach growled mercilessly. He couldn't remember the last time he feasted since he was busy with so many other matters. He shrugged and walked in, finding a seat at the back of the place where it was darkest. The waitress approached, inquiring as to what he wanted. What he wanted, he laughed quietly, she wouldn't like his response if answered truthfully. He had been around this modern world long enough now to know that there was a time and place for bringing forth certain thoughts. That going around being ruthless and nasty only drew attention he did not wish to have.

The waitress asked again and he snapped back to reality. He looked at her with a silent charm, smiled and placed his order. She smiled back and left. Ugh, he hated being "nice", but, it worked well in swaying the trust of these simple mortals. Many had fallen to his "charming" ways, he smirked. Yes, these pathetic creatures were far too easy to manipulate when it came to the game of emotions. Cleverly, he had learned to use these new ways of manipulation in order to gain an upper hand when dealing with them.

The woman returned and placed the dish of food before him. Great, he thought as he looked at the mixture of edibles. Not exactly what he preferred, but, sustenance none the less. He nodded to her and she left again. He picked up the fork and toyed with the vegetables, his mind wandering again. Why was it that these mortals relied so heavily on emotions? If they were more hardened as he was, they could go much further in their damned lives. And if they embraced a little more of the darkness within their hearts, they would have a much better system of dealing with utter nonsense. He half shrugged, he didn't really care that much anyway.

Sighing, he ate some of what was on the plate. Then drank some water and looked around at the people who were seated at their tables. Some sat alone, some with families. He grunted disgustedly. Simpletons he thought to himself, all caught up in their busy little lives and not realizing their blatant disregard for what goes on around them. I could kill them all and they wouldn't have the first sense of impending danger that struck them down. Hehe, such fools, he grinned. He ate some more on the plate, then pushed it away feeling satisfied.

The waitress returned with the food bill and cleared away the table. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a billfold, then passing her a few bills. When she handed him the change, he held up his hand and shook his head, leaving her a sizable tip. Then he took her hand as he stood up, kissing it softly before leaving. He chuckled to himself as she stood watching him leave, a look of bliss upon her face. Hmph, so easy to please are these mortals, so easy to mislead as well.

He left the restaurant and continued walking along the busy sidewalk, not knowing really where he was going, just knowing he was out for a stroll. A large man slammed into him, obviously in a hurry and not watching where he treaded. He scowled at the man viciously while locking his eyes upon him, anger dancing in his dark eyes. The man suddenly weakened his glare, apologized and walked off in a rush. Hmm, though some are large and others meek, the power of ones' thoughts projected through ones' eye can be even more powerful than words themselves, he chuckled.

Yes, he had learned the ways of emotional manipulations very well over time. Having been manipulated himself on many an occasion, he now utilized this ability in his favor. He continued walking and came to a small park. Once in this peaceful area, he sat at a bench and let his mind wander yet again as he watched the people come and go. He didn't have a Hikari any longer, having separated from him long ago, so learning to be "nice" was his most difficult task. Using the "good" emotions was what he began to understand, using the "bad" emotions just came naturally. By having a happy temperament, he thought, that led people into a falsehood when around him. He approved, for being in a state of hatred only cast them away making his tasks that much more difficult to pursue. Like the mighty hunter, he sat and watched, carefully studying his prey.

Instinctively, he watched peoples' facial expressions or how one would hold their stance. He listened carefully to their spoken words which was always a clear indication to their frame of mind. Ah, yes, things made perfect sense now...too bad he hadn't thought of using such means sooner. His long ago partner, Marik, was on to something when he used the Sennen Rod to control the minds of some people. He sighs, then grins. Hehe, those were good times, yet poorly thought out.

He got up, looking around a little before continuing his walk. He still had his Ring since it was the only thing he chose to salvage after Zorc's destruction. Yet he wondered to himself if any of the other artifacts had ever been recovered. He didn't care if they had since the Ring could find them anyway, but, he'd given up bothering to collect them any longer. No, he preferred to just carry on with killing and capturing souls, the lust for blood and death burning within his being. With his hands in his pockets, he thumbed over his old duel deck, smirking. It had been a long time since using them in an actual duel. Now they only served as creatures to be called upon when needed. Pondering further, he wondered what ever happened to those he knew during the "dueling" years...particularly Marik...for he was the only one he had trusted to a certain degree. Someone who knew what hell really meant and about the darkness whence his alter-ego came. He shrugged and walked on, perhaps someday they might cross paths again...


	2. Chapter 2

He continued walking, pondering this and that, yet failed to notice the ever darkening skies above. Soon, the thunder crashed and rain came pouring down. Great, he thought to himself, I wasn't planning to get wet. He grumbled turning down an alley way that would take him home. Hmm, if only there was a way to control the weather, he chuckled.

Suddenly there was a ruckus ahead of him that caused him to stop. Quickly he dodged behind a nearby large garbage can and peered into the alley ahead. Two blokes were fighting and it appeared that the larger of the two had the upper hand. Pathetic fools, he thought silently rolling his eyes, wonder what they're fighting about? Not that he really cared, anyway.

The larger man knocked the other one down, leaving him crumpled on the ground. Bakura stepped away from the garbage can, walking slowly in the direction the ruckus had been. As he drew closer, he saw that the man was of an upper class and had been badly beaten. He smirked wandering closer, extending a hand. "Oh dear, you poor fellow. Let me help you up." He smiled hiding his true intentions.

The man took his hand and Bakura pulled him to his feet, not before driving his awaiting dagger deep into the mans' chest. Blood spurted across his face as he licked his lips in blood-lust. The man attempted to scream, and he clamped a cold hand across his mouth, driving the dagger deeper. "You shall be a fine feast for the Shadow creatures that await you."

He viciously ripped the dagger out and the man crumpled to the ground. The Sennen Ring began to glow, ensnaring the mans' soul from his body as Bakura laughed, licking the blood from his blade. He leaned over the lifeless body searching it, finding a sizable amount of cash and a few articles of jewelry before sending the body into the shadows as well. One must remember to get rid of the evidence if they are going to kill, he smirked sadistically and resumed walking out of the alley. Far too often, he had been careless in the past, leaving the bodies and snatching the souls. That only served to draw the authorities right back to him somehow and he was tired of running or hiding among the shadows himself. By ridding the bodies as well, the authorities viewed their cases as "missing persons" and gave up faster when they were never found.

He came upon his apartment and unlocked the door before stepping inside and throwing his coat upon a nearby chair. Damn it, he spied some blood upon his coat, I will need to get that laundered again. He sighed, yes, many times over the millenia he had to either launder his clothes or procure some new. Pity good killings had to be messy, he chuckles then shrugs. Fortunately he had acquired several coats this time around, so laundering it could wait until the authorities had given up.

Bakura paused at the mirror after showering making sure that there was no traces of blood left. He smiled going back in his memories to a time when his hair wasn't so co-operative and would stand on end. I could never understand why my hair did that, he chuckles, I looked like a bloomin' fool. He also remembered how his Hikari, Ryou, would endlessly tease him because of it. Grrr, he growled lightly, that was annoying yet he could never bring himself to harming him. He was his light, after all. One who kept him from going over the edge at times, even though in the past he would snatch the souls of his friends, letting him take the blame. Or when he first appeared to Ryou, not knowing who this twin was and not trusting him right away. He sighs, yes, I was rough on the boy in the beginning. In his own way, he missed his Hikari, yet vowed that he wouldn't interfere in his life again as he had. No, the boy had been through enough with him.

Once dressed and in the livingroom, he flopped on the couch and lazily flipped through the programs on tv. How utterly pathetic these programs were, either filled with sexual content or blatant nonsense, since he knew quite a bit about the past already. He mused at how society twisted the past to suit their fancy, too afraid to admit to the bloodshed or chaos ensued. No, he thought sarcastically, it's far better to lie than tell the truth so that mankind will forget the crimes of his past. Idiots, he shuts off the tv and whips the remote across the room, utterly disgusted. He thought back to a program he watched that talked about his village that had been destroyed so long ago. They had told that the village had been destroyed because the people had revolted against the Pharaoh. BAH! The fools, that was not how it happened at all.

He stewed for a while lying upon the couch, reminiscing about the village and how his people were killed mercilessly. Then about seeing his parents slain. For the first time, in a very long long time, tears appeared in his eyes, yet he did not cry. No, he did far too much crying when it first happened during his childhood. That sorrow becoming bitter hatred. He turned over on the couch and drifted off to sleep. He twitched and shivered while he slept, at times his face would contort, taking on a look of torture, re-living nightmare after nightmare. Sometimes if it was really bad, he would shout out in his sleep or awake in a cold sweat.

He awoke with a start as he had many times before, except this time was slightly different. His eyes narrowed slightly following a strange light that cast over the room. What is this? He thought, his eyes now resting upon his Ring. It glowed and pulsed upon the coffee table with a mind of it's own. He sat up and watched as it continued, wondering silently what had triggered this reaction. Suddenly one of the spikes shot upwards then down, pointing towards the window. He had seen this reaction before, but, so very long ago when he had been seeking the other items. Strange, he thought while picking it up, could another item be once again nearby? Mesmerized, he followed the direction it pointed and when standing at the window, the glowing stopped. Hmm, he put the Ring on and peered out the window into the darkness, his eyes darting left and right, seeking the trigger and seeing nothing. His frustration grew.

Grunting, he walked over to the closet, then put on his shoes and a fresh coat. Before he left the apartment, he lined the inside with his daggers just in case. Whatever triggered my Ring, I must seek, for it's likely the other item would have reacted as well, he thought to himself while shutting the door. He walked along the empty street slowly as he looked to and fro. Damn it, he thought, it's not like the Ring does this out of fun...there must be something, he growled angrily. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a movement from the parking lot across the street. Quickly he used the Shadow Magic, making himself invisible and walking over to see what it was that was also hiding.

The being moved again, stepping away from the parked cars and cursing in a low tone as Bakura watched quietly. Who is that? He tilted his head slightly and peering hard to see. As the being moved further away from the cars, the dim streetlight illuminated its' figure. Bakura moved a little closer, trying hard to see this person since they seemed familiar somehow, yet failed to see a pop can near his foot.

The can went clattering and the being swung around in the direction where Bakura stood. His eyes widened with surprise. "M-Marik?" He blinked and stared, becoming visible to the other.

"Bakura?" The other person replied with surprise as both Millennium items glowed brightly in the darkened night.


End file.
